Tragic Magic
by PoisonFairy06
Summary: New image. New life. New friends. Everything was different the day Nancy started her sophomore year of high school, it wasn't till her birthday she started to do drugs. Being sixteen was all fun and games until Nancy destroys her life little by little.
1. Chapter1

Tragic Magic

I was shy, I had always been, that was so unique about me, people say you could get lost in my baby blue eyes and it would leave you mesmerized. I had baby blue eyes and light brown hair that was up to my chin and cut short with little layers, but I wasn't your typical good girl anymore I changed through out the years when I started my sophomore year of high school, I started dressing more like punk and raver crossed together. I was good at raving and break dancing, but I was one BADASS STOMPER!!!

I wasn't into that cute shit anymore, I had friends though, I stopped hanging around Linda cause Linda was a shit talker and a backstabber.

Friday March 7, 2003

" WHERE THE FUCK IS LINDA!!! " I was mad as hell, I found out that my best friend was messing around with my boyfriend Slash and right now I'm about to kick her ass, I was like a walking time bomb about to go off.

" WHAT THE FUCK LINDA! I HEARD PEOPLE SAYING THAT YOU WERE FUCKING AROUND WITH SLASH!"

" WHO THE FUCK IS TELLING YOU THAT SHIT? I AIN'T EVEN DOING A FUCKING THING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME THAT YOUR TALKING SHIT!"

" FUCK YOU! IF I WAS TALKING SHIT THEN I WOULD OF SAID IT TO YOUR FUCKING FACE STUPIDASS BITCH!"

" LIKE HELL YOU WOULD YOUR FUCKING AFRAID YOU FUCKING HOE!"

" WELL WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANNA THROW IT DOWN OR WHAT?"

" MAN FUCK YOU! YOU AIN'T EVEN WORTH IT!"

Yup that's about what happened, I could tell that the little hoe was scared so that's why she walked off, so like I said before I hung out with people who made me feel comfortable and whom I liked. The people I hung out now were Wendy, Sydney, Adam, Jam, Tiffany, Corrine,

Charlotte, Shane, and Gabriel but everyone called him Grumpy. Last but not least was my new boyfriend Jason the love of my life, the one who kept me going, the air that I breathe, tee hee hee! That's one big Clique ay! We like to show our stuff off at parties and debutes.

Anyways I confronted Slash about it and denied everything that I said so I told him it was over and I broke up with that sorry piece of shit. So far it was good between me and Jason before shit started happening again saying that he was playing me with his ex Cindy, he spilled his guts out and told me the whole thing he made haterz ( slang for hickeys ) all on her chest on Easter Sunday the day me and him were supposed to spend time together. I got so pissed off that I started telling him shit, I told him straight out that I'm gonna give him another chance, but if he fucks up again that I'm breaking up with his sorry ass.

Things are great now with me and Jason no arguments and no cheating on each other.

When I turned 16 my friends introduced me to drugs and shit, I know I was a bad girl and everything but I wasn't that bad the first thing they had me tried was pot. I couldn't just say no I wanted to be like them cause they were my friends.

" Here Nancy try this."

Everyone looked at me I really wanted to try it cause I never smoked pot before plus it was my birthday. I took it and toked it up, I coughed a little bit and Adam took it from me.

" No like this."

He took a puff and showed me how to do it, I did it just like him.

" Yeah that's how you do it."

He passed it around and everyone took a puff the joint was getting smaller and smaller, before know it the whole group was stoned including me. I was laughing my ass off for some reason I didn't know why but I guess it was cause I was fucked up then the others started laughing with me we started to talk about stupid shit then Grumpy gets up and strips off all his clothes and runs down the street butt naked flashing the cars that went by. The crew started laughing at him causes he kept dancing around and running up and down the street waving at on coming cars, everything was a big laugh until the cops stopped Grumpy and wrote him a ticket. Wendy had the whole thing on video, when we came home we watch the video and started cracking up laughing again this time everyone had tears in their eyes. When I looked at the screen I saw Grumpy waving at the camera that's when I cracked up with laughter, my friends really knew how to throw a party. That night everyone didn't go home till 3:00 in the morning, it was weird seeing them leave cause I knew that my birthday was coming to an end which sucked really bad cause I had a fun time, a pack of Corona beer and Smirnoff = $20.00, a bag of weed = $10.00 a friend running up and down the street butt naked at your birthday party = priceless!


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2

After that day I was hooked on pot and couldn't get enough of it, it made me feel good when things were bad. It was dark except that the stars were out and the moon was full, I sat on the rooftop smoking a cigarette looking up at the stars. It was cold that night I had my jacket and my beanie on I heard someone get on the roof and quickly put out my cigarette.

" You fuckin scared me you jackass!"

" Sorry."

" I thought you were my fuckin brother."

" Do I look like your fuckin brother?"

" No."

" Well shut the fuck up."

" Fuck you."

Grumpy came and sat down next to me and begin to take something out of his pocket. I looked to see what it was, it was a joint he lit it up took puffs and passed it to me.

" Are you still with that bitch, Serena?"

" FUCK NO!"

" I was just asking."

" I broke up with her lame ass cause she was playin me with Matthew and when I find that mother fucker I'm gonna kick his ass."

I looked at him and started laughing.

" Settle down Grumpy, I never seen you fight anyone before."

" YES YOU HAVE! That one time when I when I fought that tall bitch, what's his name, MICHAEL!"

" Well I don't remember."

" Yeah I broke up with Serena cause of Matthew, besides I like Wendy she's beautiful, she's smart, and she has one fine ass!"

" I never knew you liked Wendy."

" Yeah but don't tell her."

" So how did you like your birthday?"

" It was one badass birthday."

I didn't smoke to much cause I didn't want my mom to catch me stoned so I gave the joint back to him.

" You gotta be one wack ass mofo to go and do something stupid like that."

He looked at me and laughed he kinda shoved me a bit. I never knew he liked Wendy I always thought he liked me cause he told me one time that he liked me but I told him that I didn't like him like that. After I told him that he kinda got mad but were still good friends.

" Since when did you liked her?"

" Since last month."

" If you want I'll hook ya'll up."

" FUCK YEAH HOOK ME UP WITH HER!"

" She's pretty cool sometimes she can be a pain in the neck, but she's cool." 

I relit my cigarette and started smoking out again. Grumpy grabbed the cigarette and started smoking it.

" BITCH GIVE ME BACK MY CIGARETTE! "

" Here."

" So how have you and Jason been?"

" Were doing okay."

" How long have ya'll been together?"

" A month and 8 days."

" Oh that's cool, he's always telling me that he loves you and that you're his baby girl."

" Yeah he's always telling me that I'm his baby girl, I think me and him are gonna last we don't fight or anything so it's straight true love."

" Whatever you say Nance."

" Why? You don't think me and him are gonna last?"

" Well to tell you the truth Jason seems like the player type like he'll just hit and quit it, but by the way it looks right now I say that ya'll are gonna last."

My cigarette was almost finished so I put it out.

" I can't wait till me and Wendy go out, damn I like her a lot."

For a couple of minutes there was silence.

" Grumpy are you ever gonna tell Wendy?"

" I can't tell her she'll probably think that I'm fuckin stupid."

" No she won't, if you want I can talk to her if she says something like that."

" Damn dude I really wanna go out with her, I want her to be my wife and have my kid."

" God are that fuckin in love with her?"

" Yup."

" What time is it?"

" 2:00."

" Damn I gotta get home laterz Nance."

" Bye Grumpy."

I climbed down the roof slowly making sure not to slip and fall, I jumped onto my balcony and went inside. It was warm inside my room, I changed out of my clothes and into my PJ's. I cuddled under my blankets and fell asleep. I started thinking about Jason and how we're so in love that we were in then I started thinking of something else my mind kept falling back to Slash I tried to push it out but kept coming back. I started thinking more about Jason how were gonna spend time together and how me and the gang are gonna get fucked up again.

It was about 1:05 when I got up the next day I was exhausted but at the same time I wasn't I took a shower with hot water then I went to pick out what I wanted to wear. I put on my green shirt that had a picture of Sweet Pea on the front and the back it had his name on it I wore my dark jeans with my black DC shoes. I looked sick even though I didn't feel sick, I combed and blow dried my hair and applied my makeup, I put on some white sparkly eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Today I was spending the night at Tiffany's house hopefully Jason was coming over but if not then oh well, I really wanted to see him I just hope he wasn't doing anything he'll regret later on. When I got there her and cousin Derrick were there on the couch just talking, then they both left to her bathroom, they told me to come with them. That's when they got me to do Foil with them I had watched them do it and studied how they did it.

" Wanna try it? "

" No."

" Ah why not? Your all here by yourself not doing it. Come on one hit ."

" Ok."

I took the rolled up dollar and put it in my mouth like a cigarette then Derrick showed me how to do it. I was scared cause I didn't know what to expect of it. I took a hit I guess I didn't do it right and I coughed a bit. Tiffany and Derrick started laughing at me for almost nearly choking to death. 

I guess I was trippin out bad cause I felt funny every time I drunk water it would taste nasty and my tongue was numb they said it was because the foil was working.

After Derrick left, me and Tiff went to the little blue store to go buy some junk food, on the way over there I almost killed myself crossing the street cause I looked one way and not the other and I put one foot on the street and was about to crossed when Tiffany grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back just when a car zoomed by. We went back to her house it was boring for some reason I guess cause JASON wasn't coming that's probably why it wasn't a party without the guys that night we just went to sleep and the next morning I went home.

There was a quinceanera at the K.P. that night it was me and the guys that went, since we didn't have anything better to do on a Saturday night we went the K.P., we all started dancing, it wasn't till the DJ played techno music that things started heating up all of the stompers and ravers went on the dance floor and started doing their thing, of course I went up there and started to stomp really fast everyone gathered around me and started cheering me on. Then Wendy, Tiffany, and the other girls joined in after the song was finished the boys jumped in and started doing their thing I just stood there and watched as the boys started stomping. Just as I walked off the guys dedicated the song Relations to me and they wanted me to stomp to this song so I ran back up there and started doing my thing then all the guys joined in when the song was finished we went outside to get some fresh air.

" Hey Nance." It was Grumpy.

" What's up?"

" Hey um.. I think I'm gonna tell Wendy that I like her."

" Ok go for it then."

I know you probably don't like my story but oh well just this chapter and tell me what you think

If y'all don't know what the K.P. is it's a ballroom its really called the Kicker Palace. Just R&R my story ok..


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3

Grumpy's POV

I walked up smoothly to her she was so beautiful and delicate she was wearing pink Dickies that were capris, she had a black Hello Kitty shirt and had DC shoes that were black and pink, she was standing with Corrine and Sydney, I was scared of making a fool of myself in front of her.

" Hey Wendy."

" Hi Grumpy."

" Umm… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

" Yeah sure."

She handed Corrine her can of soda and we walked to a spot where no one was at I turned around and looked at Nancy, at a far distance I saw her and Jason together she looked at me and smirked. The night was cool and crisp the air blew and the moon glowed a white ivory color.

" So what did u wanna talk to me about?"

" I uuhhh…wanted to uhh…"

She looked at him with confusion on her mind, the wind blew softly and Wendy moved hair from her face and stared at him. Wendy knew where he was coming from she could see it in my eyes.

" Well?"

" How can I put this? I like you."

" Oh wow I didn't know, to tell you the truth I liked you too it's just I was scared to tell you." She was smiling at me and I smiled back I was a little bit embarrassed for telling her.

I looked at her and I stared at her eyes, we were lost in amazement under the moonlit sky I held her hand and with that I cupped her face and brought it over to my lips and kissed her passionately we both had our eyes closed as fireworks explode. I slipped my tongue in her mouth, as with her she did the same our tongues explored each others mouths. We stayed there kissing under the stars in the sky. After that we went back holding hands.

End of POV

I saw Grumpy and Wendy walking back holding hands, Wendy looked so happy, she was glowing and her eyes had a twinkle in them. I gave her a hug when she came back, out of the corner of my eye I saw Grumpy's ex looking over here with her face full of anger and hate. I looked to where Serena was, she was talking to her friends and there I saw them over to were we where. Grumpy saw her walking and cursed under his breathe.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS BITCH?!"

" WE'RE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE SERENA!"

" IF WE'RE NOT TOGETHER WHY THE FUCK TO DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME BACK, HUH?"

" NO YOU'RE THE ONE THATS FUCKING CALLING ME AND LEAVING ME MESSAGES SO DON'T EVEN FUCKIN ACCUSE ME OF SHIT I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE!"

" YOU BEEN SAYING THAT YOU WANT ME BACK AND NOW YOUR FUCKIN AROUND WITH THIS HOE?"

With that Wendy turned around facing towards her and told her shit.

" JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! WHY CANT YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR BIG ASS HEAD THAT HE DOESN'T WANNA BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

" YOU FUCKIN STAY OUT OF THIS SKANK! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"

" FUCK SERENA YOU GOTTA A LOT OF NERVE COMING UP HERE AND TELLING ME SHIT TO MY FACE."

" I AINT SCARED OF YOU I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD THAT YOU'LL END UP RUNNING HOME CRYING!"

Wendy and Serena were already in each others face, they were looking at each other about to pound the fuck out of one another.

" WELL WHAT THE FUCK HOW BUT I WIP YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW BITCH THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S GONNA RUN HOME CRYING!!!"

I had Wendy's back I wasn't gonna let no bitch push her around. Me and Wendy were known for one thing: being good fighters, the rest of the girls were behind Wendy ready to hit anyone if they even fuckin touched her. The rest of Serena's posse were behind her ready to kick our asses. In the rules of fighting #1. Keep on your rings, cause it will do great damage to your opponent and screw up their face really bad. #2. Take off your earrings knowing that your opponent will get their finger caught in them and rip them off. #3. NEVER LET THEM GET YOU ON THE GROUND!!! Cause then they'll be beating the fuck out of you.

We were ready, both groups walked out to a deserted area of the ballroom, I followed behind Wendy, we stop to a woodsy area right next to the parking lot lights shone a fiery orange light. I looked at them they were already face to face with each other. Serena took the first hit and then all of the girls collided with each other and started fighting I pounded anyone that I could get my hands on with that someone tackled me onto the ground and started knocking the fuck out of me I protected myself as I swung and hit them across the face and knocked them out then all of a sudden after 20 minutes of fighting Serena's group got up and split and we had one the fight.

" NOW WHOS THE ONE RUNNING BITCH!!!!" Wendy yelled out.

We all cheered as we watch the little hoes run away, the boys came and cheered for us.

I was all bloody, my lips was gashed open and my eye was bruised and I had a cut on my right eye, Jason came and picked me up and kissed me on the forehead. It was 1:00 in the morning my mom wasn't home she was with her boyfriend still. I was scared to be by myself my little brother was at my grandmas house so I called the others to come over. I dialed Wendy's number and she answered.

"What's up?"

"Not much hey ya'll bring ya'lls asses over here!"

" I'll try to get everyone over here, alright? Laters.

" Alright, laters."

Around 2:00 that night Wendy and Grumpy were the first ones to come over here. I was happy for Wendy, she looked happy. I wished that me and Jason were happy like that, but we weren't, we were always fighting, I hate it sometimes I wish that we were never together and that we never met. I guess I just lost what I felt in the past, I don't feel it anymore. Soon everyone else showed up, I looked around the room for Jason, but was no where in sight. I was so mad I thought he would be here, I was holding a cup a soda just looking around the room. Then Wendy and Sydney came and pulled me over.

" Umm…. Nancy, me and Sydney need to talk to you."

" Yeah what is it?"

Sydney and Wendy both looked at each other and looked at me.

" Nancy I didn't wanna tell you this, but me and Wendy saw Jason yesterday making out with another girl."

I looked at Sydney and then at Wendy, this cant be happening this was a joke right?

" Your fucking joking right?"

" I wish we were but we're not, I'll even prove it."

Then they grabbed me and dragged me outside.

" HEY YOU GUYS I'LL BE BACK I JUST GOTTA SEE WHAT THESE TWO BOZOS WANT!!!!!"

It was cold, the wind blew hard on my face it felt as if though I was being stabbed by needles.

I put on my jacket and walked down the dark street. We came to a house that was having a party outside in the front yard that's when I realized who's house we were going to…Jason's.

We looked for Jason all over but couldn't find him, something was telling me to go up stairs to his room. I knew the house pretty well cause I've been over here a couple of times in the past, I crept up the stairs and went down the hall to his room, I was scared of what I might see in front of me. I opened the door and there to my horror I saw Jason on top of this girl rubbing his hands up and down her body and through her hair, the nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. That's when he saw me and quickly got up from the girl he was kissing…. It was Serena.

" Nancy its not what it looks like!!!"

I stared at him and stormed out of the room with him behind my back, he grabbed me and spinned me around, I saw anger and hurt in his eyes, I tried to let go but couldn't and I slapped Jason in the face and left.

Outside I met the girls and they looked at me in a weird way.

" LETS GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!"

" What happened?"

I said nothing, I wanted the thought of Jason cheating on me to go away. It hurt, my heart was broken for the second time, tears welded up in my eyes and things in front of me became a blur.

I was cold, angry, upset and heartbroken.

Back at my house people were there drinking Adam was drunk already, Grumpy was getting a buzz and Corrine was past out on the sofa. The only reliable person that was not drunk was Shane, he was there sitting on the couch talking to Jam. My eyes wandered around the room and that's when Shane and Jam looked at me I looked at the both of them and just bolted upstairs into my room and cried. I cried for along time I couldn't get over the fact that I got played with and that made me feel like shit I went to the restroom and took some painkillers to kill everything away. I laid on my bed and cried again. I heard soft footsteps come into my room and I looked up and it was Shane. 

" Can I come in?"

I nodded and wiped away my tears I didn't want him to see me cry, I never told anyone except for Wendy that I liked Shane. Shane always made me laugh whenever I was down.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Aww come on I know there's something wrong ."

" Ok Wendy and Sydney told me that Jason was cheating on me and I didn't believe them so we went to Jason's house and I saw him kissing another girl and that other girl was Serena."

" Fuck that loser, you can do better than that, you don't need that shit Nance."

" Thanks, you're a real good friend."

" Hey that's what I'm here for."

I looked at him and giggled a little, and he stared at me with a smirk on his face.

" What's so funny?"

" I wanna tell you something but I don't know how your gonna react to it."

" Ok tell me I promise I wont laugh at you."

" Ok…I like you."

" Oh well I knew that already."

" What! How?!"

" Wendy."

" Oh I'm gonna kill her!"

" To tell you the truth I like you too I always have, ever since I met you and everything."

I looked into his eyes and I got lost in them for a well over period of time. He cupped my face with his hands and brought my face over to his and we kissed. My body went limp and my mouth opened as we send each other butterfly kisses I felt like I was in heaven and everything that happened tonight left my mind. We broke our kiss and stared into each others eyes, my face was hot and blushing, I let out a little giggle.

" Why you laughing?"

" I don't know."

" Nancy will you go out with me?"

Shocked by the question my mouth was open, I didn't expect this to happen, but deep down I was scared of everything ,getting hurt again like I did tonight, I had tears in my eyes, I blinked and a hot tears strolled down my face he gently wiped away my tears.

" Yes."

We went down stairs and everyone was almost past out in the room except for Wendy, Sydney and Jam, Grumpy was already almost half close to being sober. I heard someone come in the house and when I looked up it was Jason. I didn't want him here, I raced downstairs and went up to him.

" GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE JASON!"

" HEY I JUST CAME HERE TO SAY IM SORRY NANCY, SHE DON'T MEAN NOTHING TO ME!"

" WELL IF SHE DON'T MEAN NOTHING TO YOU WHY WERE YOU WITH HER INSTEAD OF ME TONIGHT, HUH?"

I had tears in my eyes again and my face was red from anger. Things came back from tonight, it was being replayed in my head over and over again nonstop. He said nothing he just stared at me for the longest time and didn't move an inch.

" LOOK I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU TONIGHT NANCY!"

" JUST GET THE FUCK OUT JASON I DON'T WANNA EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

" NO IM NOT LEAVING YOU I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Everyone in the room just stared and stared wondering what was gonna happen next. Shane had enough of this and went up behind me knowing that he was gonna do something.

" LOOK DUDE SHE SAID GET THE FUCK OUT SHE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU ANYMORE!"

With that Jason stared at him and left the house and into the dark street. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Shane wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently on the lips and we went and sat together on the sofa. It was already 5:00 in the morning when everyone left and my mom still wasn't home she probably stayed at her boyfriends house. Shane was the last to leave I didn't want him to leave but he had to go, but I knew I was gonna see him at school.

" Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

" Umm… Yeah."

" I'll call you though, ok?"

" Ok."

He looked at me and kissed me on the lips and was gone. I stood by the door until I saw him leave out of site. I closed the door behind me and smiled, the sun was starting to come up and shown a bright pink color. I was so exhausted and tired I went up to my room and just laid down on my bed and fell into a nice deep sleep.


End file.
